Problem: Which of the following ordered pairs represents a solution to the equation graphed below? $(-2, -3) (-1, 0) (0, -1) (1, 4) (2, 4)$ 2 4 6 8 \llap{-}4 \llap{-}6 \llap{-}8 2 4 6 8 \llap{-}4 \llap{-}6 \llap{-}8
Answer: Let's try graphing each of the points. The only point that falls on the line is $(-2, -3)$.